Rory's Daughter Dies
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Logan leaves and Rory is pregnant with Twins. Rory gives give brith to them but What happens when One dies and Logan returns to see his sister who just had her second son.
1. Character Info

**Rory's Daughter Dies  
****Charater Info**

**Rory  
**She is a Mother to twins Victoria and Natile. Her full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden.  
Rory is a nickname. She works the the Hartford is 22 years old. Her birthday is 8 October.  
She is smart, intellegent, ambitious, pleasant, committed and forgiving but is scared of being let down.  
She has Blue eyes and burnette hair normally tied up in a she married Logan she takes his last name.  
Favourite movie is Willy wonka and the chocolate factory. Loves Coffee, Junk food and Take aways.  
Mother is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes. Father Christopher Strobe Hayden.  
Step Father Luke William Danes. Her Grandparenst are Emily and Richard Gilmore  
and Strobe and Francine Hayden. Her half Sister is Gigi Hayden.  
She is friends with Paris, Finn, Colin, Steph, Brian, Zach, Lane and Honor.

**Logan  
**His birthday is in 23 August. He is 24; 2 years older than Rory. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
His fullname is Logan Elais Huntzberger. He has an older sister Honor Huntzberger.  
His Grandfather is Elais Huntzberger. His mom is Shira Huntzberger and father is Mitchum Huntzberger.  
Logan is friends are Finn, Colin, Steph, Rosemary, Juliet and Robert. Tristan is his cousin.  
He is Natile and Victoria's father. He has 2 nephews Liam and Brandon who are Honors sons.  
Josh is his brother in law. He moved back to Conneticut and has an office in New Haven.  
He is Handsome, loyal and dedicated but can be stubborn and is scared of heights.

**Natile  
**She is Rory and Logan's daughter who dies a few days after she was born because she was sick.  
She has a twin sister Victoria who survives. Her full name is Natile Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger.  
She was born on the 14th May 2011 and died on the 17th May 2011. She has blue eyes and a little bit of blonde hair.

**Victoria  
**She is Natiles twin sister who survives. She is Logan and Rorys other daughter.  
Her full name is Victoria Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger. She is Rory's sweet angel.  
Her birthday is 14th May. She was born in 2011 with twin sister Natlie. She has hazel eyes and brunette hair.  
She is cute, quiet most of the time but can be fussy. She is full of energy but shy.  
She is smart little girl, like Rory. Likes to read alot.  
Attends preschool when she turns 2. She is 2 years old when Dylan is born.  
**  
Dylan  
**He is Rory and Logan's son that Logan names. His full name is Dylan Sam Huntsberger. **  
**He is born on the 24th July 2013 and has ocean blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.  
He is Victoria's younger brother. He is an adorable and bubbly little boy.  
Also chatty, creative and bright.

**Josh  
**He is 49 years old, 5ft tall, with hazel eyes, brown curley hair and wears glasses.  
He is is humble, bold, loyal, lovable and is scared of flying.  
He is married to Honor and they have 2 kids; Brandon and Liam.  
He is Logan's brother in law. His birthday is 30 June.  
He loves watching sports and playing sports.

**Honor  
**She is 37 years old, 5ft 9' tall, with dark green eyes and blond hair.  
Her full name is Honor Shira Huntzberger. Her middle name was named after her mums name.  
She is dependable, generous and outspoken but can be independent and is scared of needles.  
Her birthday is 28th July. She is Logan's older sister and she is married to Josh. Tristan is her cousin.  
Her Grandfather is Elais Huntzberger. Her mom is Shira Huntzberger and father is Mitchum Huntzberger.  
Her friends are Walker, Gwen, Megan, Claude and Alexandra; who where her bridesmaids and her  
maid of Honor for her wedding in 2009 when she married Josh.

**Brandon**  
He is Josh and Honors oldest son. His full names is Brandon Avery Huntsberger.  
His birthday is 23rd March. He was born in 2010. He has a baby brother who was born a year after him in May 2011.  
His brothers name is Liam. Brandon is a little trouble maker. He takes after Josh when he was little.  
He has Blonde hair and hazel eyes. Very energetic and hyper little boy. Likes sports and he is frendly.  
Goes to preschool when he turns 2.

**Liam  
**He is Josh and Honors other son. His full name is Liam Owen Huntsberger.  
He has green eyes and brown hair. He was born in 2011 and his birthday is 15th May.  
He has and older brother Brandon. He is a eager, curious, talkative little boy.

**Finn  
**He is 23 years old, 5ft 10' tall, with blue/green eyes and brown hair and has an australian accent.  
His full name is Finnigan Frank birthday is 12 January.  
He is Charming and forgetful but can be lazy and is scared of commitment.  
He is one of Logans friends and is also Colin, Steph, Rosemary, Rory's, Juliet and Roberts friends.

**Colin**  
Hi is 24 years old, 5ft 5' tall, with pale blue eyes and brown hair.  
His full name is Colin Jhon McCrae. His birthday is 16 October.  
He is married to Stephanie but they have no kids yet.  
He is friendly and reliable but can be stubborn and is scared of the sight of blood.  
He is one of Logans friends and is also Finn, Rosemary, Rory's, Juliet and Roberts friends.

**Steph  
**She is 23 years old, 5ft 7' tall, with plae gree eyes and blonde shoulder length hair.  
She is is pleasant and impulsive but can be assertive and is scared of spiders.  
Her birthday is 24 of April. She is married to Colin McCrae. Her full name is Stephanie Katherine Vanderbilt.  
When she marries Colin she takes his last name. She is one of Logans friends and is also Finn, Rosemary, Rory's,  
Juliet and Roberts friends.

**Lorelai **  
She is 39 years old, 5ft 9' tall, with blue eyes and dark brown wavey hair.  
Her full name is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes. She is married to Luke Danes.  
She is pleasant and bold but can be nagging and is scared of thunder and lightning.  
Her birthday is March 16th. She owns a dog called Paul Anka. She has a 23 year old daughter Rory.  
She has 3 grandchildren; Natile, Victoria and Dylan. She also owns the Drangon Fly Inn which she runs with Sookie her best friend.  
Her parents are Emily and Richard Gilmore.

**Luke  
**He is 45 years old, 6ft 2' tall, with pale blue eyes and brown hair and wears a backwards baseball cap most of the time.  
He is humble and lively but can be stubborn and is scared of flying. His birthday is September 11th.  
He owns a dinner in Stars Hollow and he is married to Lorelai. He is Rory's step father. He is a 16 year old daughter April.  
He has one slightly younger sister Liz Danes and a 22 year old nephew Jess Mariano.  
He has 3 grandchildren; Natile, Victoria and Dylan.

**Emily  
**She is 67 years old, 5ft 6' tall, with wavey chestnut brown hair and brown eyes.  
She is dedicated and short-tempered but can be bossy and is scared of dogs.  
She is married to Richard. They live in Hartford in a huge mansion. Her birthday is February 28th.  
She has one daughter Lorelai. One granddaughter Rory and 3 great grandchildren Natile, Victoria and Dylan.  
They are apart of Hartford high society like Logans parents Mitchum and Shira plus a lot of other Hartford DAR Members.  
She is active in the DAR and many other charitable committees in Hartford. She plans numerous social gatherings.

**Richard  
**He is 70 years old, 6ft 5' tall, with brown eyes and dark grey hair and a mustache.  
He she is hard-working and old-fashioned but can be helpful and is scared of the sight of failure.  
He likes to read. His birthday is July 2. He is married to Emily Gilmore.  
He is a prominent businessman in Hartford. He works in the insurance business.  
He has one daughter Lorelai. One granddaughter Rory and 3 great grandchildren Natile, Victoria and Dylan.  
They are apart of Hartford high society like Logans parents Mitchum and Shira plus a lot of other Hartford DAR Members.

**Strobe/Straub  
**He is 75 years old, 6ft 1' tall, with brown eyes and white hair.  
His full name is Strobe Alex Hayden.  
He is sentimental and lively but can be dull and is scared of failure.  
His birthday is December 10. He is married to Francine.  
He has one son Christopher Hayden. He has two grandaughers.  
Rory who is 22 and Gigi who is 7. He has 3 great grandchildren; Natile, Victoria and Dylan.

**Francine  
**She is 65 years old, 5ft 3' tall, with light brown eyes and brown hair.  
She is resourceful and helpful but can be short-tempered and is scared of dogs.  
She is married to Strobe. She has one son Christopher Hayden, two grandaughers.  
Rory who is 22 and Gigi who is 7 and she has 3 great grandchildren; Natile, Victoria and Dylan.  
Her birthday is 23 November.

**Christopher  
**He is 41 years old, 5ft 7' tall, with brown eyes and brown hair.  
He is pleasant and bold but can be forgetful and is scared of growing old.  
His birthday is 8th June. He is single. He has 2 daughter Rory and Gigi.  
He has 3 grandchildren; Natile, Victoria and Dylan.

**Mitchum  
**He is 64 years old, 6ft tall, with hazel eyes and blonde hair.  
He is ambitious and generous but can be short-tempered and is scared of failure.  
He is married to Shira Huntzberger. His father is Elais Huntzberger.  
He has one daughter Honor. He has one son Logan.  
He has 5 grandchildren; Natile, Victoria, Dylan Brandon and Liam.  
His birtday is May 6th.

**Shira  
**She is 57 years old, 5ft 7' tall, with hazel eyes and long blonde hair.  
She is trustworthy and suspicious but can be unkind and is scared of rats.  
She is married to Mitchuim Huntzberger. She has one daughter Honor, one son Logan.  
She also has 5 grandchildren; Natile, Victoria, Dylan Brandon and Liam.  
Her birthday is 25th February.

**Lane  
**She is 22 years old, 5ft 3' tall, with brown eyes and long black hair and she wears glasses.  
She is resourceful and ambitious but can be imaginative and is scared of the dark.  
She is Rory's best friend since elementry school. She has a passion is music and plays the drum.  
She is married to Zach and they have 4 years old sons Steve and Kwan. Her birthday is 3 October.  
Her mum is Mrs Kim.

**Zach  
**He is 22 years old, 5ft 2' tall, with green eyes and brown hair.  
He is friendly and lovable but can be stubborn and is scared of confined spaces.  
He is married to Lane and they have 4 years old sons Steve and Kwan.  
His birthday is 10th May.

**Lucy  
**She is 22 years old, 5ft 6' tall, with hazel eyes and shoulder length Black hair.  
She is trustworthy and assertive but can be outspoken and is scared of bees.  
She is one of Rory's friends from Yale. Her birthday is 16th December.

**Paris  
**She is is 22 years old, 5ft 6' tall, with browneyes and Long blonde hair.  
She is generous and assertive but can be bossy and is scared of germs.  
She is friends with Rory. She dislikes Logan.  
Her birthday is 5 June.

**Robert  
**He is 24 years old, 5ft 5' tall, with pale blue eyes and brown hair.  
He is gentle and impulsive but can be miserable and is scared of cats.  
He is friends with Finn, Colin, Logan, Steph, Tristan, Rosemary and Juliet.  
His birthday is 14th August.

**Tristan  
**He is is 22 years old, 6ft tall, with hazel eyes and blonde hair.  
He is introverted and helpful but can be unkind and is scared of the wasps.  
He is Logan and Honors cousin. He is friends Finn, Colin, Steph, Rosemary and Juliet.  
His birthday is 24th August.

* * *

**_Photo's of Characters on Profile Page_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rory's Daughter Dies**

**Chapter 1**

(Rory's POV)

It has been 8 months since my gradauation and I am 9 months pregnant with twin girls.  
I work at the Hartford Gazette as a reporer for the 9 months and I am now currently on Marternity leave.  
I live in an appartment close to work and have a nursary set up close to my bedroom.  
My friends and ex boyfriends friends have been there for me the whole time through my pregnancy and was a mess when she found out.

It is my due date and I a lying in the hospital just after having my twins and all my friends and family are there.  
I am holding them both then she passes one of them to my mum.

"So what's there names?" Lorelai ask

"I haven't came up with any yet" I says

All of a sudden my baby girl that I am holding stops breathing and I panic.  
My Dad runs out and and finds the doctor and he comes in and takes her away.  
Finn sits down on the bed beside me and tells me thats she going to be all right.

Half an hour later the doctor comes back into Rory's room and everyone leaves the room except I ask my mum to stay.

"So the reason your daughter stoped breathing is she has a condiation called Aplastic anemia it is a rare but serious condition that occurs when a child's bone marrow produces too few of the three types of blood cells: red cells that carry oxygen, white cells that fight infection and platelets that prevent bleeding. This occurs because the child's bone marrow fails to produce enough stem cells, the basic cells that give rise to the three blood cell types. The low number of red cells causes a drop in hemoglobin, the protein in red blood cells that carries oxygen to tissues of the body. A low number of white cells makes a child very susceptible to infections. And a low number of platelets causes bruising and bleeding because the blood will not clot normally." The Doctor tells Rory  
"But your other daughter is also could be at risk of developing it later on in life."

"How serious is it?" Lorelai asks

"Well your granddaughter will need a Bone Marrow Transplant" The Doctor says  
"So we will have to do a few tests on you Rory and your other daughter to see if either you are a match, also if not you will need to try and get in touch with her father"

"I don't know where he is" I says

"If you want to see your other daughter she is in the ICU" The Doctor says

* * *

The doctor takes Rory and her daughter to do the tests then Rory and her daughter goes back to her room.  
Rory tells them all what is happening with her daughter and they all hug her.  
The doctor comes back a while later to tell her that neither her or her daughter are an match.  
Later that night Rory goes into the Icu to see her daughter. Her other daughter goes into the nursary for the rest of the night.

After visiting her daugther in the Icu she heads back to her room and lies on the bed and everyone leaves because visiting hours are over.

* * *

**(Rory POV)**

I go and visits my daughter who is in the ICU for the next couple of days trying to figure out what to do and how to contact Logan.  
Rory also goes and sees her other daughter as well and finally decides on a name. Victoria Leigh Gilmore.  
Rory heads back to her room with Victoria and feeds her. Her Mum and friends comes to see her.

"So I have named her" I says hold Victoria up "This is Victoria Leigh Gilmore"

"Nice name" Finn says

"Good name Sweetie" My mum Lorelai says

Rory goes to her un named daughter in the ICU after she names her other daughter Victoria.  
Rory then goes to the nursary to see victoria and holds her.

"Hey Victoria, You sisters sick in the ICU, but I really hop she gets better so you can meet her" I tell Victoria

Rory is in there for a while before her daughters doctor comes in and gets her.

* * *

**(Logan's POV)**

I gets a call from his sister to tell him that she had her son last night and that he should come visit soon.

"That's great Sis" I says "I'll be back in Hartford today so I'll come and see you"

"Well have a safe flight bro" Honor says"Yeah, I will" I says "Well I have to go, my plane leaves in 2 hours"

"Bye Logan" Honor says

"Bye Honor" I says and Hangs up

* * *

**(Honor POV)**

I just get off talking to my brother Logan on the phone and then I go into the nursary to see my baby boy.  
His name is Liam Owen Huntsberger. Then I see my brothers ex girlfriend and she is holding a baby girl.  
Honor wonders  
I never knew Rory had a daughter it must of happened not long after Logan and her broke up, or could she be Logan's daughter. Does logan know?

Then I am deciding weither or not to go over and talk to Rory when doctor comes up to her and takes her out of the room.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading My Story  
I Will update soon**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Rory's POV)**

I am in the nursary when the doctor comes in and gets me.

"Rory, I need to talk to you about your daughter" the Doctor says

They walk to her room and the doctor shuts the door.

"Ok, well the nurses in the ICU called me because your daughter stop breathing again. We did everything we coulfd for her but She died, Im so sorry" the doctor says

I can't beleive this is happening, I was just in there only a few minutes ago. By baby girl is dead.  
Tears escapes my eyes and I feel a hand on my shoulder and it is my mum, she puts her arms around me in a hug and I just cry into her shirt.

"You will need to name her so we can put it on her death and birth certificates." the doctor say

The Doctor leaves and I don't even notice that everyone has came in until my mum tells them all whats happened.

A few minutes later I feel like I need to be on my own so I leave the room. Finn follows me out into the hallway.

"Finn, I just need to be alone" I tell Finn

I walk off back to the nursary and I walk past Honor without saying anything and I just pick Victoria up and just hold on to her.  
I really don't want something to happen to her. I just wish Logan was here with me, he would be able help me through this.  
I don't even notice Honor has left the room with her son, it is just what it was like when she came in.

* * *

**(Honor POV)**

I am still in the nursary and have just feed Liam when Rory comes back in. It looks like she has been crying but why?  
She picks up the same baby she was holding earlier and is just holding on to her and looks like she is about to cry.  
I then see my family including my cousin Tristan arrive and they are all standing outside the nursary.

I go over to my oldest son Brandon Avery Huntsberger who is 1 years old and my husband.

"Hey Brandon meet your baby brother Liam Owen Huntsberger" I say to my son

Everyone has a hold of Liam including Brandon and Finn walks past all of us and into the nursary.  
Then I see Rory start hitting Finn in the chest and crying and then a few minutes later she calms down and he walks past us all.

My brother asks Rory whats is going on and she doesn't reply to him and then Finn just snaps at Logan and telling him to back off.  
The walk way and Logan is majorlly annoyed and then tells my father that he needs to know whats going on and goes to find Rory and Finn.  
Me and Tristan both decides to go with Logan.

* * *

**(Logan's POV) **

After holding my nephew, I stood outside the nursery with my family when I see Finn walk past us all and into the nursary and  
I see him walk over to Rory who is in there and she is holding a baby.  
I never even knew that she had a baby it must of happened not long after we broke up.  
When Finn goes over to her and talks to her and I see her put the baby in the crib and start hitting Finns chest and crying.  
When she finally claims down Finn walks out of the nursary with his hand around Rory.  
I realise that I should go over to them to find whats going on.

"What is going on Rory?" I asks firmly but she doesn't say anything, she doesn't even look at me.

"Finn snaps at me telling me to back off" Finn and Rory walks off

"Why did Finn snap at you?" Tristan asks

"I don't know" I and I start to walk off

"Logan where are you going?" My dad Mitchum asks me

"I am going to find Rory and Finn, I need to know whats going on" I says and walks off

Honor and Tristan both follows me.

* * *

**(Rory's POV)**

I am holding Victoria and talking to her and telling her that her twin siter died and that she will never get to meet her.  
Then I see Finn come in and over to talk to me and so I put Victoria in her crib.

"Rory, you need to name your other daughter for the birth and death certificate soon" Finn says to me

"Finny I know I have to but can't" I says

"I know but you need to" Finn says "I can help you if you want Love"

"Naming her for the death certificate will make it all so real and I don't want it to be real, I can't handle it being real" I says hitting Finns chest sobbing  
"You said it was going to be all ok but it's not, it really isn't"

"I Know Love and im sorry but I didn't know what was going to happen but we are all hear for you" Finn says

Rory claims down and stops hitting Finns chest

"Thanks Finn" Rory says

"Yeah, Now I think you need to get some sleep love. Victorias going to need you to be stong" Finn says

I don't say anything I just walk out with Finn and hear Logan talk to me but I don't reply to him and then Finn just snaps at Logan  
We continue to walk back to my room and all my family are there and they all tell me that they are going to go now because my dad, half sister and dads parents all have to get back to Boston.  
My other grandparents has to get back to there place because of a society party they are going to later.  
My mum has to get back to work and Colin and Steph are going to get something to eat.

The doctor comes in and gives me something to help me sleep becasuse I haven't been.  
Just before I drift of to sleep I hear Finn ask the doctor to bring in Victoria in 2 hours after she has woken up

* * *

**(Logan's POV)**

I have been walking around the hospital trying to find Finn or/and Rory to find whats going on.  
I walk down a hallway with Honor, Tristan and I see Finn sitting out side a room and the door is open and I see Rory in the room.  
Finn looks up exhusted and looks at me, Tristan and Honor. He closes the door to Rory's room and we all sit down beside Finn.

"Finn, what is going on?" Logan asks

"I will explain some, but Rory has to explain the rest" Finn says

"So?" Logan asks

"Well when you left Rory was a mess and she wan't herself. She started going to work after she found a job but then stopped going, she wouldn't get out  
of bed or anything, It took me, Colin, Lane, Zach, Lorelai and Steph all of a week to convince her to go back to work. Luckily her boss was understanding  
so she still has her job. Also she hasn't been sleeping as much as she should either but that all Im going to tell you. The rest is up to Rory" Finn says

I can't beleive it that the reason Rory was a mess when I left. Im glad she had all her friends and Finn, Colin and Steph.  
I need to get the rest of the story from Rory. Finn then starts talking to my sister.

Logan gets up and to open the door but Finn stops him

"Finn, you said to talk to Rory, thats what Im going to do" I says

"You can't right now, its not a good time" Finn says

"Why not?" I asks

"For One she is sleeping and really needs the sleep and two the doctors given her something to sleep because she hasn't been" Finn says  
"So come back in 2 hours and 20 minutes she should be awake by then"

"Ok, I'll come back then" I says and I walk away with Honor and Tristan

* * *

**(Rory's POV)**

I wake up from my sleep and I see Finn sitting beside my bed holding Victoria in his arms.

"Hey Love, I asked the doctors to bring her in for when you woke up" Finn says handing Victoria to her

"Thanks Finn" I says taking Victoria from him "So I think Im going to name her sister Natile Lorelai Gilmore"

"So you feeling better?" Finn asks "And why not Huntsberger at the end?"

"Yeah, Sleep helped" I says "But Im not sure about the Huntsberger thing Finn"

"Love, just so you know Logan will becoming to visit you soon" Finn says

"What, Logan's here, how?" I asks in panic

"His sister gave birth to a son" Finn says "He came to see them"

I have the birth certificates for both Victoria and Natile and also the death certificate for Natile on the table  
and has started filling them out then Victoria starts crying because she is hungry.

"Finn do you mind, she is hungry?" I ask

"Sure Im going to get some things, I'll come back later" Finn says and walks out

"Thanks Finn, see you later" I say and Finn closes the door.

* * *

**(Logan's POV)**

Me and Honor returns to Rorys hospital room and she is burping a little baby girl.  
Rory looks and sees me, she must of thought it was Finn.

"Hi" I says shakily

"Hi Rory" My sister Honor says

"Uh Hi, Finn said you where coming by" Rory says surprised to see me even though Finn told her I was coming "I beleive I owe you some sort of explanation"

"Yes" I say

Rory tells me everything and tell me that she was pregnant with twins and I start to wonder where the other one is because she only has one in the room.  
Then my heart sinks when she stops in the middle of the sentance and she starts crying.

"But what Rory?" I asks

Then Honor gueses that one of them died and Rory nods and pushs a piece of paper and it says death certificate for Natile. She named our daughter Natile Lorelai Gilmore, with no hunysberger on the end but I notice that it is still un finished, maybe she has just hesitated with the last name.  
I see my sister get up and walks to Rory's other side and hug her.

"Ace Im so sorry" I says using her nickname I gave her then I hug her gentle not squashing our daughter then I do something unsual. I kiss her.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading My Story  
I Will update soon**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Rory's POV)  
**  
I start to breast feed Victoria and then when I finish I burp her.  
I am burping her when my hospital room door opens, I guess it is just Stephanie or Colin but its Logan and Honor.

"Hi" Logan says sitting down on one side of Rory.

"Hi Rory" Honor says

"Uh Hi, Finn said you where coming by" I says "I beleive I owe you some sort of explanation"

"Yes" Logan says

"Ok, So I know most of what Finn has told you or what I thinks he's told you about after you left, Well after the first month you where gone I  
found out I was almost 2 months pregnant at the time and I ended up not my self, and Finns properbly told you about me not wanting to leave the house  
and stuff, well Steph was the first one I told and I didn't know how to contact you, to tell you that your a farther or if you would even talk to me after...  
well you know what so they all helped me out and I eventually went back to work and was with me through the whole pregnancy, fast forward to 9 months and I gave birth to twin girls But..." I says and stops, the I looks down and starts crying

"But what Rory?" Logan asks

"One of them died?" Honor asks "Thats why you where Upset when I saw you?"

I nods and push the death certificate in front of Logan with Natile's name on it. Honor comes around to Rory's other side and hugs her.

"Ace Im so sorry" Logan says and hugs me then does something that I have been waiting for him to do. He kisses me.

"How did she die?" Honor asks

"Natile was sick when she was first born, she had Aplastic Anemia and a few minutes after she was born she stoped breathing but they got her  
breathing again but she needed a bone Marrow transplant, but me or Victoria whern't a match even though Victora was her twin, This morning  
I got told that while she was in the ICU she stoped breathing again and that they couldn't do anything more and that she died" I says and Logan wraps his  
arms around me

"Ace do you think I could...?" Logan ask me and I know what he is meaning so I cut him off

"Yes" I says and hands him Victora "Meet your daughter Victoria Leigh Gilmore-Huntsberger"

"You mean it?" Logan asks holding Victoria as I write Huntsberger at the end off all 3 certificates

"Yeah, your her father" I says "I sorry you haven't gotten to meet Natile, both of you"

"That fine" Honor and Logan says

* * *

(**Honor's POV)**

Me and my brother goes to Rory's room to go see Rory. I go with Logan so he doesn't get to worked up over what Rory says.  
Im sure she has a good reason behind it. We walk in and she is burping the baby

"Hi" My brother Logan says sitting down on one side of Rory.

"Hi Rory" I says

"Uh Hi, Finn said you where coming by" Rory says to Logan "I beleive I owe you some sort of explanation"

"Yes" Logan says

She tell him every thing and that he is a father and meantions that she was pregnant with twins but hesitates near the end and crys.  
I realise what happened and why she was crying earlier when I saw her an why the doctor took her out of the nursary.

"But what Rory?" Logan asks

"One of them died?" I ask guessing "Thats why you where Upset when I saw you?"

Rory's nods and push the death certificate in front of Logan with Natile's name on it. I also look at the death certificate then I go around to Rory's  
other side and hug her.

"Ace Im so sorry" Logan says and hugs me then does something that I had a feeling he would do because he still loves her. He kisses Rory.

"How did she die?" I asks wanting to know

"Natile was sick when she was first born, she had Aplastic Anemia and a few minutes after she was born she stoped breathing but they got her  
breathing again but she needed a bone Marrow transplant, but me or Victoria whern't a match even though Victora was her twin, This morning  
I got told that while she was in the ICU she stoped breathing again and that they couldn't do anything more and that she died" Rory says and Logan wraps his  
arms around her

I can't beleive that Rory had to go through that with out my brother. Then Logan asks to hold his daughter and I smile.

"Ace do you think I could...?" Logan ask Rory and she cuts him off

"Yes" Rory says and hands him Victora adding Huntsberger to the end of there dauhters name "Meet your daughter Victoria Leigh Gilmore-Huntsberger"

"You mean it?" Logan asks holding Victoria as she write Huntsberger at the end off all 3 certificates

"Yeah, your her father" Rory says "I sorry you haven't gotten to meet Natile, both of you"

"That fine" I and Logan says

"Im going to go, get back to the boys" I say

"Boys?" Rory asks "Finn only meantion about one"

"Yeah a 1 year old Brandon Avery Huntsberger and 2 day old Liam Owen Huntsberger" I say

I leave Rory's hospital room and goes back to her own where her family is.

"Where's Logan?" My Mum Shira asks

"Still talking to Rory" I says

* * *

**(Rory's POV)**

I am lying on the bed and finish of filling out the birth certificates and Natiles death certificate.  
I also watch Logan with Victoria and smile at the sight.

"Victoria has your eyes Logan" I says "And Natile had mine, but Natile had your smile"

"Really, do yoou have any photo's of Natile after she was born, before..." Logan says

"Um, I think Finn might have some on the camera, but I think he might of taken it with him" I say

"How did you come up with her name?" Logan asks "Victorias?"

"Victoria is my mum's middle name and Leigh is my middle name" I says  
"And I picked Natile because I remembered you liked that name and Lorelai cause she was the first one born and I wanted to continue tradiation"

"Of course you did" Logan says moving close to me

Victoria starts playing with Rory's finger as Logan is holding her.

"How old is Victoria, I mean I know she is a few days old but how many?" Logan asks me

"4 days, it's on the birth certificate if you didn't notice" I says to Logan "14th May 2011, 5am Natile was born. Victoria was 7am"

"I moved back to Hartford. Our Business in California was going well so we opened a office in New Haven" Logan says to me as I lean against him playing with Victoria

"That's great Logan" I ask "Does this mean you want to be in Victoria's life?"

"Yes Ace, Im saying I want to be in her life but I also want us to get back together. I have missed you too much" Logan tells me

"I, I've really missed you too Logan" I say and kisses him "I want us to be a family too"

* * *

**(Logan POV)**

So me and Rory are lying on her hospital bed and she is filling out the birth certificates and Natiles death certificate.  
I am holding my daughter for the first time ever and I see Rory looking at us smiling.

"Victoria has your eyes Logan" I says "And Natile had mine, but Natile had your smile"

"Really, do yoou have any photo's of Natile after she was born, before..." I says

"Um, I think Finn might have some on the camera, but I think he might of taken it with him" Rory says

"How did you come up with her name?" I asks "Victorias?"

"Victoria is my mum's middle name and Leigh is my middle name" Rory says  
"And I picked Natile because I remembered you liked that name and Lorelai cause she was the first one born and I wanted to continue tradiation"

"Of course you did" I says moving close to me

Victoria starts playing with Rory's finger as I am holding her.

"How old is Victoria, I mean I know she is a few days old but how many?" I asks Rory

"4 days, it's on the birth certificate if you didn't notice" Rory tells me "14th May 2011, 5am Natile was born. Victoria was 7am"

"I moved back to Hartford. Our Business in California was going well so we opened a office in New Haven" I say as Rory leans against me and playing with Victoria

"That's great Logan" Rory asks "Does this mean you want to be in Victoria's life?"

"Yes Ace, Im saying I want to be in her life but I also want us to get back together. I have missed you too much" I tells her

"I, I've really missed you too Logan" Rory say and kisses him "I want us to be a family too"

We have just pulled away from the kiss when my father and mum walks in and they see me holding Victoria and mouths drop open.

* * *

**(Shira's POV)**

Me and Mitchum go to find Logan and finally find Rory's room and we walk in. Logan is holding a little baby in his arms and pulls away from kissing Rory.  
Logan turns to look at me and his father handing the baby to Rory.

"Mum, Dad" Logan says

"What's going on here?" I asks my son "And whos the little girl"

"You know I came to talk to Rory and the girl is my daughter Victoria" Logan says

"That can't be, and if she is why are you only finding out know huh?" I ask

Logan tells them that she couldn't reach him because he changed his number so thats how he didn't know.  
I start to believe Logan then Mitchum starts accusing Rory off lying to Logan and they start arguing.

"That's enough Dad" My Daughter yells then uses her normal volume voice at my husband walking in "Rory is telling the truth, She would never do that to Logan"

"Im sorry Rory" Mitchum says

"Thank you" Rory says

She then introduces us to our grandaughter and when Mitchum looks into Victoria's eyes he can tell that she is Logans daughter because she has Logan's eyes.  
Rory also meantions to us about Victoria's sister Natile who died this morning.  
Me, Mitchum and Honor all leaves Rory's room and goes back to Honor's

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading My Story  
I Will update soon**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Rory's POV)**

Me and Logan are in my hospital room still and Logan parents and sister have left the room.  
Logan is holding Victoria again as I text my friends at work.  
My doctor comes into my room and he says hi to Logan

"Rory, we are discharging you, so you an Victoria can go home" the Doctor says "There some forms you'll need to fill out at the front desk"

"Thank you" I says and the doctor leaves

"Finally" I says spinning around"

"So I see your happy to go home" Logan says to me

"Yes" I says

My mum walks through the door and surprised to see Logan there and sees him holding Victoria.

"Logan" Lorelai says

"Hello Lorelai" Logan says

"So Rory, you ready to go?" My mum asks me

"How did you know?" I asks my mum

"The doctor told me eariler that you where getting discharged this afternoon" My mum says

"Yes I am" Rory says picking up her's and Victoricas bag and gets Victoria from Logan

"I'll meet you there" Logan says and Rory gives him her address

* * *

Logan, Lorelai and Rory who is carrying Victoria they go to the front desk and Rory fills out a bunch of paper and the person takes the birth certificates and the death certificate and Rory gets a copy of them. Logan walks out with Rory, Veronica and Lorelai and Rory puts veronica in the carseat. Lorelai hops in the front seat.

"See you Logan" Rory says kissing Logan with her arms wrapped around Logan

"See you Ace" Logan says kissing Rory

Rory hops in Lorelai's car and she drives to Rory's apartment. Logan goes in and to his sisters room and all his family is still there.

"Hey Logan" Honor says

"Hi Logan" Tristan says "So I heard your a father"

"Yes" Logan says "I just came to let you know that Rory's gone home and that Im heading off"

"Well see you Logan" Tristan says

"Bye bro" Honor says

"Bye Son" Mitchum and Shira says and Logan leaves Honors room

Logan hops in his car and drives to Rory's apartment in Hartford.

* * *

**(Rory's POV)**

I am in the car with my mum and Victoria who is asleep in the back seat of the car on the way to my apartment.

"So Logan, what's going on there?" My Mum Lorelai asks

"He came to my room after he saw me at the nursary, he was there seeing his sister Honors son and he also saw me with Victoria before Finn dragged  
me away to get some sleep so he found my room and came to know whats going on and I told him everything including what happend to Natile" I says

"So you named her?" Lorelai asks

"Yes Natile Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger" I say

"So are you and Logan back together or has he just decided to be in Victoria life?" Lorelai asks

"Both" I says "In Victoria's life and we are back together"

"Well If that's what you want, I hope he isn't going to hurt you" Lorelai says

"He won't Mum" I says

"So is he going back to California or not?" Lorelai asks

"No, he works in New Haven now. His work has opened up an office there" I tell my mum

* * *

Rory, Victoria and Lorlelai arrives back at Rory's apartment and they hop out of the car and Rory is getting Victoria out when Logan pulls up beside Lorelai's car.  
I pick Victoria up in her baby carrier and Logan puts his arm around my waist and we all walk to the door. Rory realise her apartment door is all ready unlock but she knows it is just Finn becuase he has her apartment keys because he has been stay there while she was in the hospital. They walk in and Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Zach, Lane, Emily, Richard, Strobe and Francine are all there to welcome her home.

"Rory follow us" Stephanie says

"Ok" Rory says

Rory follow Stephanie, Colin and Finn carrying Victoria, Logan also follows them because Rory is holding Logan's hand  
In the lounge Emily walks over to Lorelai to find what going on.

"What's Logan doing here?" Emily asks

"In Conneticut or Rory's apartment?" Lorelai asks

"Well Both I guess" Emily says

"Well he came to talk to Rory in the hospital after seeing her and he is in conneticut cause he has moved back and was visiting Honor  
in the hospital after she had her son" Lorelai says

"So they together or not Lorelai?" Richard asks

"Together" Lorelai says and Emily smiles

* * *

**(Rory's POV)**

Stephanie, Coiln and Finn leads me up my hallway and I am carrying Victoria, I am also holding Logan's hand and I pull him along with me.  
We then stop in front of the nursary which was only a quarter way finsihed before I went into the hospital.

"Open the door" Finn says

"Finn, I have seen the room a hundred times" I says

"Just open it" Colin says

"Ok" I say and I Open the door.

I walk in to the room and Logan also walks in with me. I look around and it is all finsished.  
Logan also looks around the room with me. Stephanie also gives me a look telling me that we talk about me and Logan later.

"It looks good, did you guys finished it off?" I asks

"Yes" Stepahnie says "With help from your mum and friend Lane"

"Thank you" I say and hug them all

"Wow" Logan says "Nice room"

I get Victoria out of her carrier and she is wake and I show her around her nursary. Logan smile watching me show Victoria around the room.  
I then put Victoria in her crib and we all walk out together.

* * *

**(Logan's POV)**

I was holding Rory's hand and she starts dragging me with her to wherever our friends are leading her.  
They stop at a door and Finn asks her to open the door

"Open the door" Finn says

"Finn, I have seen the room a hundred times" Rory says

"Just open it" Colin says

"Ok" Rory say and Opens the door.

I walk in to the room after Rory. We look around and it is a nursary.

"It looks good, did you guys finished it off?" Rory asks

So it must of not be finsished when she went into the hospital.

"Yes" Stepahnie says "With help from your mum and friend Lane"

"Thank you" I say and hug them all

"Wow" I says "Nice room"

Rory get Victoria out of her carrier and she is wake and Rory's show her around her nursary. I just smile as Rory is showing Victoria the room.  
Rory then pust Victoria in her crib and we all walk out together.

When we get to the lounge again Emily and Richard comes up to me.

"Hi Logan, Welcome back, you should come with Rory to next Friday night dinner" Emily and Richard says

"Hi Emily, Richard" I says "Sure, I'll see you then"

Rory then drags me away over to the Haydens and introduces me to them.

* * *

Everyone leaves a while later except Logan, Finn, Colin and Stephanie.

"Im going to go to my parents house to pick some things up" Logan says "I'll be back"

"Ok" Rory say kissing Logan

Logan leaves and it is only Finn, Colin and Stephanie left.

"So.." Stepahnie says

Rory tells Stephanie, Colin and Finn everything about when Logan came to talk to her and also about Mitchum and Shira later that day.

"So you and Logan together?" Finn asks

"Yeah" Rory says

"That's awsome Love" Finn says hugging Rory

"Yeah it is" Rory says

"I have some photo's for you here" Finn says and gives Rory them and a photo frame

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading My Story  
I Will update soon**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Rory's POV)**

Rory first looks at the picture in the photo frame. It is her straight after Victoria and Natile was born.  
Tears escapes looking at the photo but also a smile.

"Thanks Finny" I says hugging Finn

"Thats Ok Love. I though you might want to put it on your desk at work or something" Finn says  
"Theres also a second copy in with the other photo's so Logan may want one"

"I love it Finny" I say "And thats great, Logan asked If I had any photos of Natlie"

"Well we going to leave now, see you and say goodbye to Logan for us" Colin says

"Will do" I say

Finn, Colin, Stephanie all leaves and Rory shuts the door.

A few minutes later Rory goes to sleep on the couch and has the photo frame with her, Natile and Victoria in it faceing up.

* * *

**(Logan's POV)**

I arrive back to Rory's apartment with my bags and dinner. I open the door because it is unlock and I go in and puts my bags down and the dinner on the bench.  
I see Rory lying on the couch asleep and smile. Then Victoria starts crying and I can hear her though the baby monitor so I go into the nursary.  
I pick my daughter up and take her out into the kitchen and makes her a bottle. Once the bottle is made I start feeding her.  
Rory walks into the Kitchen and wraps her arm around my wasit and watches me feeding Victoria.

"Hey Logan, Your Back" Rory says "And you look cute feeding Victoria"

"Yeah" I say "I brought us dinner, Chinese"

"My favourite" Rory says then kisses "Thanks Logan, your the best"

"So where's Finn, Steph and Colin?" I asks as her now burps Victoria

"Left a while ago, they said to say goodbye" Rory tells me "I Love you Logan"

"I love you too Ace and also Victoria" I says kissing Rory

"Logan why don't you make us drinks while I put Victoria to bed" Rory says "Then I something to show you"

"Ok" I says then kiss her and pass Victoria to her.

Rory takes Victoria from me and she goes to the nursary and I make some hot drinks

* * *

**(Rory's POV)**

I take my daughter Victoria from Logan and walks to the nursary and while Im there I change Victorias diaper because it needs chaging.  
I put a new one on and throws the other one away in the rubbish. I then pick Victoria up from the changing table and kisses Victoria's forehead.

"Night my sweet angel" I say kissing her daughters forhead and putting her in her crib.

I turns the light in the nursary and walks into the bathroom and washes her hands and drys them.  
I then go out into the lounge where Logan is putting there drinks down and then brings the chinese in as well.  
He hops on the couch next to me and wraps his arm around me. I just lie in his arm and we eat out chinese.

"This is just perfect" I say sipping my coffee "I love lying in your arms like this"

"I love this too Ace" Logan says and kisses me "And I want you to know that Im not going anywhere this time"

"I know and if you do you will have my mum after you" I say

"Well I want to be with you and our daughter, Im not going to hurt you" Logan tells me

I then decide to change the subject and gets the photo's out. First I show Logan the one in the photoframe.

"The left is Natile and the right is Victoria not Long after they where born" I tell Logan

"You look so cute holding them Ace" Logan says

* * *

Rory continues showing Logan the photo's and gets to one just before Natile stops breathing. Finn was going to take a photo with Rory, Natile, Victoria and Lorelai but Finn didn't get it he got this one instead a look of panic in Rory's face when Natile stopped breathing so Rory quikly changes.

"You don't need to see that one" Rory says quickly changing so Logan doesn't see it

"Ace, why don't you want me to see it?" Logan asks

"It was when she stopped breathing, it was going to be of Me, Natile, Victora and my mum" Rory says "Finn just snapped it at the wrong time"

Logan just wraps his arms around Rory tight and she leans her head in the crock of his neck.

"It really scared me when it happened, all I thought about was you being there with me, but you whern't" Rory says and end up crying

"Shhh Ace, Im here now" Logan says hugging then kissing Rory

* * *

**(Logan POV)**

Rory just finsihes telling me that she was really scared when our daughter Natile stopped breathing and I'll she could think about was having me there with her but I wasn't then she starts crying.

God Im such an Idiot, if I hadn't changed my contact details I could of been there for her. I was so selfish, yes I was hurt and mad that she told me she wasn't  
ready but that was all my fault I should of known. I can't beleive I wansn't there for her and she was so scared that she really needed me there.

"Shhh Ace, Im here now" I says hugging then kissing Rory

"I think im going to go up to bed now, you coming Mac?" She asks me

"Yeah" I say and I lock up and I grab my bag and walk up the hallway with her to her room

She gets changed ready for bed and I do too.  
We hop into her bed and I wrap my arms around her and I kiss her forehead.

"Night My Ace" I say

"Night Logan" Rory says

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading My Story  
I Will update soon**_


	7. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

Rory and Logan plan Natiles funnerl and the service is on the 25th May 2001 at 12:30pm.  
Victoria is only 1 week and 5 days old and looks so cute in her dress for the funeral.  
The service was sweet and short.

**_Natiles Gravestone says:_**

**_Natile Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger_**  
**_My Little Princess_**

**_Born: 14th May 2011_**  
**_Died: 17th May 2011_**

**_Twin sister of Victoria Leigh Gilmore-Huntsberger_**  
**_Daughter of Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntsberger_**  
**_Granddaughter of Lorelai Gilmore, Christopher Hayden, Shira and Mitchum Huntsberger_**  
**_Great Granddaughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore and Strobe and Francine Hayden_**  
**_Neice of Honor Huntsberger and Gigi Hayden_**

Rory and Logan raise there daughter together and Logan permently movies in with Rory and Victora.  
They occasionally visit Natiles grave together and takes Victoria with them.  
When Victoria is 8 months old Logan Proposes to Rory and Rory says yes this time so they get engaged.  
On May 14 Rory tells Victoria about her twin sister who died and they also celebrate Victorias brithday with a big party at Lorelais Inn in Stars Hollow.

When Victoria is 1 year and 5 months on October the 23rd 2012 Logan and Rory get married at Martha's Vineyard in a beatiful white dress from  
Eldiváz Bridal Fashions in Hartford.  
Victoria is her flower girl. Lane is her Maid of Honour, Lorelai, Lucy, Paris and Stephanie are her bridesmaids.  
Christopher walks her down the aisle.  
Colin is Logan's bestman. Finn, Robert and Tristan are his groomsmen.  
They both write their own vows and recite them in the cemremony.  
When they have there first dance as a married couple it is to Marry You by Bruno Mars.  
During the reception Lane and Colin both make speaches.  
They go to Europe for there honeymoon for 2 weeks and Lorelai looks after Victoria while Rory and Logan are on there honeymoon.  
Rory and Logan have a goodtime on their honeymoon and taken lots of photo'.  
A month after the honeymoon at the end of the month of November Rory had been sick for weeks, she finds out that she is pregnant.  
When she tells Logan he is happy and they decide to tell Victoria when Rory is past the first 3 months and into the sencod trimester.  
Logan is there for Rory through this pregnancy and Rory like that Logan is there for her this time.  
At 16 weeks they find out that they are having a son. Logan smile the first time he feels there son kick.  
There son is born on the 24th July 2013 and Rory lets Logan name him since she named both Natile and Victoria.  
So Logan names there son Dylan Sam Huntsberger.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading My Story**  
**Please write a review**


End file.
